Orc
| type = humanoid | subtype = orc | location = Prime Material Plane | language = Common, Orc language Many-Arrows: Giant | height = 6' - 6'5" | weight = 200 - 230 lbs | skincolor = Shades of brown, shades of green, grey | haircolor = Shades of red | eyecolor = Red | distinctions = Aggressive, physically powerful, dense, short temper, tusks, coarse, hairy, low forehead | subraces = darklands orcs, mountain orcs, desert orcs, jungle orcs, winter orcs | challenge = 0.5 }} For the playable race, see Orc (playable). The orcs of the world were brought to the world in the Dragon Mountains by two dragons who wished to take over the world. A bloodthirsty horde of orcs was brought in to do battle against the early Empires. These orcs formed their own empire, and where eventually defeated and the Dragon Gate destroyed. Every orc has it in for humans since the dawn of time when human and elf banded together to drive the orcs away from the Dragon Mountains and destroy their empire. With the orcish empire destroyed, several smaller hordes were created and led invasions into Aryavarta and other places. Now the Horde, stuck in the mountains of the North and the badlands of the South, has most of its back broken and some of them conquered by Alexander. The orc tribes that live near Phaeselis are still barbaric by Hellenistic standards and won't be civilized. However, these tribes are not hostile to the people and are willing to trade here and there. Homeworld The Orc Homeworld is located in the Constellation Capricorn, and orbits the star β Capricornis (Dabih) which is truly a binary star system. History of the Race The orcs that came to Lemuria were naturally green, brown, and black. Their shades of brown ranged from a light greenish brown to dark brown to black and gray. They were "largely" a peaceful race existing on their own planet with their own kingdoms and empires with intelligence, technology, and capability. However, they had their own tribal and aborginal societies. These tribes lived in a land apart from their Civilized brethren. They all spoke different languages, fought each other, and ranged across the land. Aborginal, they were thought of as sub-orc by their more civilized brethren. These orcs were mostly peaceful, when their more technologically capable brethren waged war and participated in complex politics. They had lived like this for a thousand years, until the day when the Gods came from the Gate. The Gods were the Lemurians from Lemurias. First contact was a Dragon Gate being set up in a valley near where the White Serpent tribe lived. Along with a device for dialing other addresses according to the Constellations in the sky. For many years, the aborginal White Serpent tribe puzzled over the gate, and the wise women would make up stories about the gate. The Day of the Lemurians Then came the day when the gate opened with a flash of light. Of the light came the Gods, or better yet Lemurians. They were an explorer team of humans capable of mental abilities. They met with the orcs, ate with them, and helped them deal with the derrows in the area. They taught some of the White Serpent tribe the Law of Attraction and awakened them to psychic power, and helped these hone their abilities. They then promised to return and stepped back into the gate, going to where ever they needed to go. Attack of the Civilized Orcs For years, the White Serpent clan waited for the Lemurians to return, calling the Dragon Gate the Gate of the Gods or the Gate of Stars. However, in other parts of the Land, a few orcs learned of the Dragon Gate. They learned of it's purpose. These were the civilized Orcs on the other side of the world. Hoping to take the gate and to use it for themselves, the civilized orcs invaded the Land. Several aborginal tribes, thought of as nothing more than barbarians by their civilized brethren, tried to fight them on their own terms. The wars with the Civilized Ones were short in part that they were unprepared for the Civilized Ones' weapons and unity -- to take the Dragon Gate for their own. Faced with annihilation, the aborginal tribes came together and proposed a new pact. They would become one people under one banner -- out of many tribes, one Horde -- as the Civilized Ones called them. Stepping forward to lead the united Horde were Drathan, the leader of the Yellow Lion Clan; Turalyon, the Mystic of the White Serpent Clan; and the shadowy Dragthok, of the Dark Moon clan. While Turalyon studied the powers of the mind and by extension, the powers of Light and Truth; Dragthok was his evil counterpart. Dragthok rejected the simple Shamanism and turned to the Demons to be taught in the ways of Arcane Magic. He came the first Warlock of the orcs. Drathan became the Warcheif of the Horde, with both Turalyon and Dragthok to advise him. In time, the United Horde attacked the Civilized Ones in several battles. Three of these resulted in the burning of two cities, and the shedding of much blood on both sides. However, the civilized ones reached and activated the Gate of the Gods. And when the gate opened, they brought an entire army through the gate. Then the gate closed. Determined on following them to stop the Civilized Army, Drathan reopened the gate according to the addresses that the White Serpent clan knew, and opened the gate to the wrong world -- Lemurias. The entire horde went through the gate thinking that they were going to annihilate their Civilized brethren to stop them from spreading evil across the land. When they arrived in Lemurias, however, they were surprised. Turalyon the Prophet then explained that the Civilized Ones were trapped on another planet until they could figure out a gate address. That they went to a prison of their own choosing. Here, the Horde was free to live as they will without the Civilized Ones to bother them or their way of life. However, they brought the Dark Moon clan with them. As the Dark Moon clan practiced their magic, several wierd things started to happen. Eventually, word came to Drathan about the Dark Moon clan's activities. Drathan turned to Dragthok, and demanded that he'd explain. Dragthok laughed, and said there was no need to explain. In anger, Drathan called Dragthok a traitor and tried to kill him. However, the Warlock was crafty and used his magic to slay Drathan and to take his soul as a soul shard. Turalyon, noticing what happened, split the horde and took those who would follow him into the steppes. Dragthok declared himself to be the new Warchief, and founded a nation based on Evil, Suffering and Bloodshed. It wasn't long until he expanded the nation's influence into an Empire during the Chalcolithic Age. Dreams of Empire Shattered As the new Warchief, Dragthok expanded the borders of the orcs greatly in their new land. The empire flourished and prospered for a thousand years, even led by wicked Warchiefs. However, like all Empires, the orcish empire fell to ruins mostly from tribal infighting and the wickedness of their politicians. The empire fell into about a hundred or so tribes. Some of them moved into the jungles to the south. Some of them found the frigid taiga and tundra more to their liking. Others were forced to live in caves. During this time of Empire, however, the orcs discovered that their genetics were interfertile with humans and compatible. The result half-orcs from their pairings. Considered an abomination, though, it became a custom that humans and orcs would not mate. However, taboos have been known to be broken over the years. Return to Barbarism As human civilization spread, the orcs descended back into barbarism. Although some orc tribes would ally with the humans themselves, the spread of human civilization pretty much means that the Orcs' power was done and they became "inhuman" barbarians for much of the years. The orcs were thought of as monsters through the Bronze Age and most of the iron age. Only in a few instances things had begun to change over the last hundred years or so. Climb back to the Horde The orcs finally remembered their ancient past and started to use Shamanism as a way to return their people to civilized ways. A strong leader would start to unite the tribes back into a cohesive whole again, and to fight with honor and civility. The horde was beginning to be reorganized. Tent cities were beginning to spring up, and the orcs began practicing their own brand of architecture. Permanent buildings were starting to be erected, and the leader that united them, had disappeared into the mists. But now united, the Orcs do not pose a ready threat, yet. The Alexandrian Empires are slowly watching them, slightly nervous that at any time, the orcs could expand their power base. Orc Culture Aboriginal Orcish society has always been characterized by hardy and rugged living. As a result they are staunch pragmatists, and never shy from killing if it will protect the future of the orc or his clan. All orcs, regardless of gender or station, are expected to pull their own weight and weakness is considered a grave liability. The weakness of one contaminates the strength of all, and it is punishable by the greatest humiliation an orc can receive: exile. Different orc clans however have different personalities; Thrall and the Frostwolves are notable for having brought a measure of mercy and compassion to the Horde, typically seen in Thrall's kinder treatment towards peons, who were once viewed as a despicable sub-race. On the other hand, clans such as the Warsong remain who still cling to the rigid, spartan beliefs valued in the original Horde as it was first established in the homeland of the orcs. Yet regardless of their clan affiliations, orcs prize honor over all other things in life — first to bring honor to their clan (and by extension, the Horde) and secondly bringing honor to the self and to their sense of self-worth as an individual. Likewise, hospitality is considered one of the greatest honors that can be bestowed. There is no discrimination between genders in orcish society. Women are able to pursue the same career choices as men, rise to positions of power and are even expected to answer to the call for battle just as men are. Strength (both physical and mental), courage, initiative and independence are prized traits in all orcs. Traditionally, children are seen as children of the parents, but are raised as children of the clan. However, because of the newly unified Horde and the current diaspora of individual orc families creating homes and settling down in various areas around the Dragon Mountains, the steppes and beyond, this typical clan scheme has been changing, and life is beginning to become more centered around the nuclear family rather than the greater clan. One tradition of the orcs brought from their Homeland was a ceremony for newborns of the clan. The infant's parents would stand in a body of water near the encampment with the entire clan observing from shore. The mother would hand the baby to the father, who would then proclaim the child as his, through himself and his father, and present the baby for the clan's blessings. The clan chieftain would then hold the baby and declare the infant under their protection, with the hope that they bring honor and glory to the clan. The chieftain's heir would then give a blessing. Finally the Elder Shaman would ask for the blessing of the elemental and wild spirits, and the hope that the ancestors would watch over the newborn. In some clans, if the child appears sickly or frail, they will instead be drowned, likely by the father. A common expression of scorn is that an orc "should have been drowned at birth". This is likely the reason that the parents would stand in the water when presenting a newborn. The Blackrock clan and Bonechewer clan were noted for doing this without any qualms. The Frostwolf clan however, were known to have rejected such cruel practices. Orcs instinctively revere the rugged forces of the natural elements, and as such, Shamans are held in high regard. They generally have a close relationship with the nature elements and angering them is considered a grave offense. Wolves are a major symbol of the orcish horde, serving as guards, scouts, pets, partners and mounts. Many such wolves came from their Homeland. Horde shamans can speak to them and summon spectral wolves and many serve a giant wolf spirit. Orc Culture… *is concerned with survival over artistic achievement. *reveres its elderly and honors its ancestors. *does not apologize for past actions, nor does it demand apologies from its enemies. *values valor over cunning—as long as valor doesn’t lead to disaster. *resembles "Primitive" human societies, but is, like those societies, far more sophisticated when examined closely. *distrusts arcane magic, especially the magic of warlocks—but does not (yet) shun arcanists. Faith Orc faith is built about reverence for the spirits in plants, animals, and the Land. Orc shamans draw their power from the spirits of nature, forming an intimate connection with the very world that surrounds them. This awareness has led to even more revelations of their race’s true nature, as the orcs realize that they live more in harmony with the world than many of the humans of Lemurias. The one exception is the White Snake clan, who has a tradition of the Gods visiting them in their homeland through the Gate of the Stars . The White Snake clan reveres these "gods" as gods. When the Lemurians appeared in the land thereafter, the White Snake clan sent envoys to seek their guidiance. Several lemurians appeared in the clan's camp, fulfilling the promise of their return in the eyes of the clan. The lemurians then taught the White Snake clan more about their minds and their own powers, creating -- once again -- a number of orc psions. The result of the visit were closer ties between the Lemurians and the White Snake clan. Another, significant faith is the faith of the Orc Cults. Slavery Like most societies during the Hellenistic Age, the orcs practice slavery. It's not as widespread as it once was, but neither is it mostly one sided like how the humans practice it. Orcs take slaves from every nation, or tribe, but an orc slave can be kept for up to seven years and then he or she can be set free. Slaves from other nations are typically in bondage for much longer. Slavery is practiced to keep criminals in line, its practiced to take prisoners of war, and its practiced as a form of releasing debt. Orc Tribes Most of the orcs are not available as player characters. This is simply because the Orcs have an eminity with Man. Most orcs will not work with man willingly unless that man is conquered before Orc. Nonetheless, Orc society is split amongst different clans and tribes that were all once united. The White Serpent Clan The White Serpent Clan are a clan of green skinned orcs that practice as a clan of teachers and healers for the Orcs of the steppes. Their duty is to teach of the Orcs' Creator, which they call Argannon -- the Orc All-father. The clan of teachers and healers, also by coincidence, meant ancient Lemurians from a long time ago. They first thought of these as gods, but over time have learned that they are mortal despite of their power. The White Serpent clan's symbol is a truely white snake, representing purity and wisdom. Most members of the White Serpent Clan are psions. Unsurprisingly, the number of psionic seers amongst the clan is much higher than the number of oracle seers. The Snow Wolf Clan Living in the north, among the snows, this clan is acclimated to the harsh winter snows and winters and can survive during the toughest winters. One of the few clans that followed the White Serpent, the Snow Wolf Clan lives among the white capped mountains of the Dragon Mountains out of sight of the barbaric elves. The Snow Wolves are amongst the clans that hold Alexander with honor, but never fought the human or his armies. They figured that the Hellenic King had conducted himself with honor according to all the stories that they heard about him, and now venerate him as a Hero who is not orc. The Yellow Lion Clan The Yellow lion clan is the most famous clan of the Horde. It is from this clan that produced the first Warchief of all the Orcish Horde in order to unite the various Aboriginal Orcs in order to stand against the Civilized Ones. The Yellow Lion clan are a clan of leaders and strategists, and have since left the Horde to find their own way amongst the orc nations of the Steppes. They recently regained their lands in the Dragon Mountains, and are the victims of Pelagasiri raids. Obviously, they respond in kind to outlying villages. The Yellow Lion clan practices honor and do not rape their enemies. The Dark Moon clan The Dark Moon Clan is Drathok's clan, and they represent the dark side of the moon. The clan is the Shamanistic clan that practiced the dark arts. The Dark Moon Clan is where the orcs' arcane practitioners often comes from. The Dark Moon clan is also the clan that is often associated with the Dark Orc cults. The clan still exists, as the arcanists can be typically used by the Horde's forces. The Bonechewer Clan The Bonechewer clan is a clan that has slipped into the rabbit hole of darkness. They have descended into the madness of cannibalism. They eat other sentient beings, whether elf, man, orc, or dragonborn. They represent the most ferocious of the orcs, and the most degenerate and depraved. The Earthwarder Clan The Earthwarders are a clan made up of mostly shamans. These orcs are the core of the shamanistic practices of the Orc Horde. Led by a powerful, but wise orc, the Earthwarders protect the earth and represent the core of the aboriginal culture of the orcs. Together with other shamans, the Earthwarders gave birth to the Earthen Ring . . . an organization of shamans that seek to maintain the planet's ecological and spiritual balance. The Dark Serpent Clan The orcs' answer to Phoenix Secret Intelligence Department Seven (PSI-7) is the Dark Serpent Clan. The clan is a clan of trained spies, assassins, arsonists, and slanderers. Although the clan's loyalty is unquestioned, the Dark Serpent clan's members are frighteningly efficient. Their assassins are only equaled to the cunning of PSI-7, whom they believe is their competitor in the arts of cloak, dagger, and espionage. The Bladestorm Clan The last, but not least, of the clans to be detailed here on this page is the Bladestorm Clan. The Bladestorm clan is a clan of master-smiths and master swordsmen. Although most orcs are familiar with the axe, the bladestorm clan is the quickest, most agile orcs to use the most versatile weapon -- the sword. Having developed their own kind of broadsword, the clan is revered for their agility in battle. Not only that, but the smiths are working on developing new steel recipes for the agile weapon. The Bladestorm Clan is led by Grommash Vigilance, the only orc no man or dragonborn could best with the sword. Gallery DrusennatheVigilant.jpg|Drusenna the Vigilant R169_457x257_21122_Jungle_hunter_2d_fantasy_jungle_hunter_orc_picture_image_digital_art.jpg|Jungle hunter WarCraft_Raneman021c.jpg|Orc overcome with bloodlust Shamanthrall.png|An orc shaman Thrall Throne.jpg|An orc chieftain Orc shaman by markmolchan-d5874kg.jpg|A second orc shaman Category:Races Category:Humanoid Category:Orc Category:Player's Guide